Brief Description of The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,491 a fishing lure is shown which is made up of a pair of interfitting body halves with a diving plane mounted at the forward end of the lure. The diving plane structure includes a graphite-type pull plate to which the line used for retrieving the lure can be attached.
One of the features of the lure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,491 is the provision on the hollow concave interior of the upper half of the two interfitted body halves of a plurality of concentrically arranged steps or terraces which impart an unusual visual appearance to the lure when it is viewed from above or from the side. Moreover, these concentric steps add strength to the body of the lure. The lure shown in this patent further includes a pair of substantially parallel, elongated protuberant machines located on opposite sides of the lower portion of the lure body, and functioning to impart hydrodynamic stability to the lure as it is retrieved.